le_cronache_della_folgolucefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Roshar
Roshar '''è il pianeta del Cosmere dove sono ambientate le vicende delle Cronache della Folgoluce. Le persone che vivono su Roshar sono chiamati generalmente "Rosharani" Astronomia Roshar è il secondo pianeta in ordine di distanza dal suo sole ed è il pianeta intermedio della zona abitabile del sistema, a metà strada tra Ashyn e il più periferico Braize. '''Caratteristiche planetarie Roshar è più piccolo della TerraConfermato in un Q&A (Q: What are the sizes of the Cosmere worlds vs. Earth? A: Roshar is smaller, most others larger.) e la sua gravità è significativamente più bassa, assestandosi intorno ai 0,7gConfermato in diversi Q&A (Roshar has less gravity than Earth does .. even with the point-seven gravity that Roshar). Questo, insieme all'atmosfera molto più ricca di ossigeno, è uno dei fattori responsabili della crescita eccezionale di alcune creature native note come Grangusci. Il periodo di rivoluzione di Roshar intorno alla propria stella è di 500 giorni ma nonostante ciò, l'anno rosharano è appena 1.1 volte più lungo di quello terrestreConfermato da Peter Ahlstrom, assistente di Brandon Sanderson., perché la durata delle giornate è di qualche ora più corta (circa venti ore). Altra particolarità di Roshar è quella di avere un angolo di inclinazione del proprio asse pari a 0°Confermato nel "Writing excuse: Season 9 Episode 23" (è una rubrica tenuta da Sanderson sul suo blog), che influenza notevolmente il clima e l'andamento stagionale del pianeta. Roshar ha tre lune, ciascuna delle quali attraversa la volta celeste in successione, nel giro di poche ore *'Salas': è la prima luna a sorgere, subito dopo l'imbrunire, nonché la più piccola. Emana una luce violetta. *'Nomon': è la seconda luna, la luna mediana e rischiara la notte con la sua luce azzurra-bianca. *'Mishim': è l'ultima luna , ed illumina Roshar con luce verde. L'ora tra le prime due lune è il periodo più buio della notte e viene chiamata ora odiosa. ''La Via dei Re, interludio 6 '''Corpi celesti' La Cicatrice di Taln , che è una grande striscia di stelle rosse che risalta rispetto alle normali stelle bianche . Alcune persone credono di poter determinare la personalità di qualcuno in base alla posizione della Cicatrice di Taln nel suo settimo compleannoLa Via dei Re, capitolo 33. La Lacrima, una stella molto brillante che appare all'orizzonte al tramonto. Prende il nome dall’unica lacrima che si diceva Reya avesse versatoParole di Luce, capitolo 31. Geografia Roshar è anche il nome del supercontinenteConfermato da Brandon Sanderson nel corso di un Q&A (post n° 20) che rappresenta l'interezza delle terre emerse del pianeta. E' bagnato da quattro vasti oceani: * L'Oceano Senza Fine ad ovest; * L'Oceano delle Origini ad est, * L'Oceano Acqua Fumante al nord * Gli Abissi Meridionali nel sud. I Picchi dei Mangiacorno, le Montagne del Creasole e le Montagne Annebbiate, sono i sistemi montuosi attualmente noti del continente. Clima Asse di rotazione L'asse di rotazione perpendicolare al piano dell'ellittica (0°) influenza profondamente il clima del pianeta. Le stagioni non hanno caratteristiche marcate e differenti come quelle terrestri, ma tendono ad essere più uniformi, e l'unica peculiarità che le contraddistingue le une dalle altre sono gli sbalzi termici. Così, su Roshar, quando si parla di inverno ci si riferisce semplicemente ad un periodo di poche settimane nel quale fa più freddo rispetto alla normalità (le nevicate sono molto rare su RosharConfermato in un Q&A: ("You’ve got weather patterns that are very like, it’s rarely freezing on Roshar. Most people on Roshar have never seen snow.")), e a cui non segue necessariamente una primavera. Nel capitolo 52 della Via dei Re, Dalinar si stupisce quando sente parlare di un lungo inverno: "Quaranta giorni d'inverno tutti assieme?" Altempeste Gli habitat di Roshar sono profondamente influenzati dal passaggio, da est verso ovest, delle Altempeste. Nelle regioni orientali, dove le tempeste si abbattono con maggiore potenza, il paesaggio è brullo e roccioso, privo di suolo. Man mano che le altempeste viaggiano verso ovest, perdono forza e permettono alla natura di prosperare fino a raggiungere i livelli di Shinovar, unico luogo al mondo dotato di suolo, perché protetto dal sistema montuoso delle Montagne Annebbiate che infrangono e dissolvono le altempeste. Le Terre gelide, nel sud-est hanno il clima più freddo del continente. A Iri e nelle Isole Reshi si trova invece il clima più caldo e afoso, tipico delle zone tropicali. Flora Nonostante le altempeste, Roshar è ricoperta da una rigogliosa vita vegetale: dai semplici muschi che crescono lungo le pareti rocciose a vere e proprie piante ad alto fusto. Ciascuna di esse presenta una qualche forma di adattamento che le garantisce protezione contro la violenza del vento. Alcune hanno sviluppato la capacità di includere il crem nella corteccia, rendendola duro come la pietra; altre piante hanno imparato ad arricciare le foglie, altre ancora hanno sviluppato dei rampicanti retrattili. A causa del fatto che le altempeste diminuiscono la loro forza da est a ovest, le regioni occidentali del continente tendono ad essere più rigogliose rispetto a quelle orientali. Fauna Su Roshar esiste una stupefacente varietà di forme di vita. Anche gli animali hanno dovuto adottare diverse strategie evolutive per sopravvivere al susseguirsi delle altempeste. Così mentre una moltitudine di creature hanno puntato sulle ridotte dimensioni per sfuggire alla furia dei venti, altre si sono dotate di spessi carapaci che usano come riparo per proteggersi dai detriti e ancorarsi meglio al terreno: tra questi ultimi spiccano senza ombra d dubbio i Grangusci, creature dalla mole titanica. Alcune specie comuni in altri mondi del Cosmere sono assenti su Roshar. Mancano i bovini (che l'umanità ha rimpiazzato con i Chull), i cani (al loro posto sono stati addomesticati gli ascigugi) e gli uccelli (fatta eccezione per Shinovar). Maiali e cavalli sono invece presenti in gran numero. Popoli e razze Su Roshar si sono insediati una moltitudine di popoli e razze differenti * Razza umana **''Natan'': vivono nelle regioni sud-orientali di Roshar, Hanno la carnagione bluastra, nasi ampi e capelli bianchissimi. **''Alethi: alti e ben fatti, hanno tutti i capelli neri. Vivono ad Alethkar. **''Veden: caratterizzati dalla carnagione pallida e dagli occhi violetti, vivono nel regno di Jah Keved. **''Herdaziani'': hanno una carnagione più scura degli alethi ma la loro caratteristica saliente sono le unghie cristalline **''Unkalaki: chiamati più comunemente Mangiacorno. Sono uomini alti, dalla pelle scura e dai capelli rossi. **''Makabaki: vivono nel sud-ovest di Roshar, nei territori dell'antico regno epocale di Makabakam, ora frammentati in una moltitudine di nazioni. I makabaki hanno la carnagione scura e i capelli ricci. **''Iriali'': esseri umani che vivono nelle regione nord-occidentale di Roshar. Hanno occhi e capelli dorati. Sono soliti ad avere la pelle decorati con pitture e tatuaggi. **''Babath'':vivono a Babatharnam e appena sotto la loro pelle sono visibili intricati reticoli venosi. **''Shin'': vivono a Shinovar e hanno la pelle chiara, bassa statura e grandi occhi rotondi. * Razze non-umane **''Parshendi'' **''Aimiani'': originari dell'isola di Aimia, hanno unghie di colore blu intenso e occhi cristallini. Possono cambiare di loro volotà il colore e i segni sulla pelle. Proiettano un'ombra sbagliata, che si dirige verso le fonti luminose. Questo, li addita spesso ad essere considerati Nichiliferi dagli altri popoli. Regioni e regni Di seguito sono elencati le nazioni esistenti nell'Era della Solitudine: Investitura Su Roshar esistono diversi tipi di Investiture (o sistemi magici): * Vincolaflussi: è l'Investitura che conferisce il controllo dei flussi fondamentali della natura, stringendo un legame con uno spren senziente. E' molto probabile che sia legata al Dio Onore * Vecchia Magia: conferisce all'utilizzatore una benedizione e al contempo una maledizione. E' molto probabile che questa investitura abbia una connessione alla Dea Coltivazione * Nichilegame: nulla è noto su questa forma di magia. E' legata con molto probabilità al potere del Dio Odio. Fonti Categoria:Luoghi en:Roshar __FORCETOC__